When I Kissed the Teacher
by gillster
Summary: AU: Dani is a second grade teacher and has Santana's daughter Fio in her class. What happens when they start catching feelings for each other? I suck at summaries, this started as a drabble request, but I am adding onto it. Enjoy!
1. Gold Star

Santana let out an annoyed huff as she walked into Ember Jackson Elementary School. Santana wasn't an absent parent in any way, but she avoided going to her daughter's school whenever she could. Sadly though, she couldn't avoid a teachers conference about her daughter's recent behaviors in class. This wasn't uncommon, but Santana had thought things might be different this year. Her one and only daughter, Fiorella, had followed her mother's footsteps in being the class troublemaker.

Making her way down the young kids hallway, Santana tried her best to find the right classroom. She had skipped the meet the teacher day, so Santana wasn't even sure what Fio's teacher looked like yet. That's what being a single working parent does to you.

When she finally located the right classroom, Santana knocked on the door before entering. "Hi, I'm Santana Lopez. Fio's mom. You wanted to talk." Santana fidgeted and was a little taken aback when the teacher turned around smiling. She looked nothing like Santana expected, most of the teachers at the school were in their late 40s.

"So nice to meet you! I'm Dani Santos." She extended her hand with a bright smile on her face and beaming eyes. Santana couldn't help noticing how gorgeous she was.

Santana was caught in a moment of looking before she realized she hadn't shaken Dani's hand yet. She quickly fixed her actions and returned the smile. "It's nice to meet you too."

Dani led them over to her desk and pulled out a chair for Santana to sit on. Santana still was curious on what Fio had done to earn a parent/teacher conference. When Santana asked her about it, Fio claimed she had no idea what she did. "So let's cut to the chase. What did she do?"

Dani's smile seemed to fall before clearing her throat. "Well-um it's not exactly one thing. It's been a series of things over the last few weeks."

Santana nodded, "Listen, I know she has had some problems in the past and I know she can be a handful but-"

Dani stopped her, "I know she's a great kid. It's just, she's been acting up more than usual lately. Especially with her classmates."

"What is she doing to her classmates?"

"Fio has been saying some mean things to some other girls. Using language that isn't exactly appropriate for her age. She also has a sassy comeback to everything, but I'm sure you are aware of that." Dani added the last bit with a smile hoping to cool the air.

Santana laughed and nodded. "Who do you think she got it from?" It was evident to both of them that there was no mystery to where she got the language or sassiness from. Being spicy was in the Lopez genes and Santana would just have to talk to Fio about taking it down a notch.

Dani let out an adorable laugh before responding, "I think I might have a clue."

Santana relaxed a bit now that the focus was off of her daughter. "Thanks for letting me know. I've been working so much, I haven't been on top things lately. I'll make sure to talk to her about it."

"That sounds perfect." Dani looked down at Santana's hand before asking, "I don't see a ring on your finger. Are you single?"

Santana was taken aback by Dani's bluntness. She had to give her props though on her bravery. Santana was wanting to ask the same thing. "Yeah, I'm single. And no, I've never been married." Santana fidgeted with her hands before adding, "Fio's father is out of the picture. I hardly even know who he is."

Dani seemed sad and a little captivated with Santana's story. "I'm sorry."

Santana gave off a small smile. "Obviously I'm no gold-star lesbian. I'm glad it happened though. I love Fio more than anything. Wouldn't trade her for the world."

Santana and Dani locked eyes in silence. Both of them were lost for a second. Dani raised her eyebrows seductively. "I'm a gold star."

Santana smirked, "I don't believe you."

"Swear on my life. I went from diapers to girls. Well not exactly, but no boys paid attention to me until way after I realized I liked girls."

Santana leaned back and crossed her arms. "Interesting." It was hard not to get lost in Dani's eyes. Santana was shaken out of her gaze when she felt her phone vibrate and Rachel Berry pop up on her screen. "Sorry, it's the babysitter."

Dani shrugged it off, "You're fine. I think we were just finishing up." She smiled before grabbing a sticky note from behind her desk and scribbling some stuff on it. "Here's my number in case you need anything else." Dani winked before Santana took the piece of paper. She smiled as she answered her phone on her way out. She turned back and gave one last wave before shutting the door behind her.


	2. You're Cute

Santana was fixing up some breakfast for her and Fio when she heard her phone buzz. She quickly looked to see who it was and let out a disappointed sigh seeing a 1-800 number. She had been waiting for a call back from Dani to talk about when they wanted to go out.

Fiorella came running into the kitchen dressed and ready for the day. She was no morning riser, but the smell of pancakes always got her moving. _"Mami, are they ready yet?"_

Santana flipped the pancake before saying, "Not yet, babe. Give me one minute."

Fio tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for her pancake to be ready. "It's not going to be ready any quicker with you watching me."

Fio smiled and grabbed Santana's phone. _"Yes it will."_ She played on her phone while Santana finished up.

Santana jumped when she heard her cell phone buzz again. "Fio, give me my phone. I need to answer that."

Fio smiled mischieviously before running off with the phone. "FIO! GIVE THAT TO ME NOW." Santana yelled and Fio just laughed. She knew when her Mami was dead serious, and she always found it amusing. Fio kept running and answered the phone. Santana headed after her trying to snatch the phone but was unsuccessful._ "Helloooooo?"_

Santana watched her as Fio talked on the phone. _"Yes, this is Fio. Who is this?"_

Santana slowly walked towards her and once she got close enough, she quickly snatched the phone from her hand. "Hello?"

Santana heard Dani's laugh on the other end of the phone. _"Santana, is that you?"_

"Yes, sorry Fio got ahold of my phone." Santana glared at Fio and pointed for her to go into the kitchen. "What's up?"

_"I just wanted to see if going out tomorrow would work for you? I was thinking we could go somewhere for lunch."_

Santana smiled. "Yeah, that sounds great. Do you have any place in mind?"

_"I actually do! I'll text you the address later. Say we meet at 1?"_

"That sounds good. I'll see you then!" Santana couldn't hide her smile. She hadn't been this excited for a date in forever. Santana didn't know why, but she felt in Dani's voice that she was smiling too.

_"Cya!"_

Santana hung up the phone and headed back into the kitchen. Fio was eating her pancakes and asked, _"Mami, why was Miss Santos calling? Am I in trouble?"_

Santana laughed. "No, babe. She was just calling for me. We are going out to get some lunch tomorrow." Santana was never one to keep secrets from her daughter when it came to her love life. Mainly because she didn't have much of a love life, but Santana wanted Fio to be okay with the people she goes out with. Fio didn't seem too interested in what was going on at the moment anyway.

* * *

Santana sat awkwardly as she waited for Dani to come out from the bathroom. Their date had been going well so far. The conversation was easy and she was having a good time.

When Dani came back in sight, Santana smiled sitting up. _"The bathroom's here are awesome. It plays music when you flush."_ Santana matched Dani's adorable laugh. "I'll have to check it out before I go."

Dani got comfortable before saying, _"So how has Fio been doing lately? She's been better at school. Even aced a spelling test on Friday."_

Santana smiled. Even if it was a little weird that Dani was her daughter's teacher, she still liked talking about her daughter. She was a proud Mama. "She's been great. Still sassy at home, but that's just because she likes to piss me off."

_"She's so funny. I love her. I can't wait til I have kids one day."_

"You would think you would want to get your tubes tied after spending so much time at a school."

_"2nd graders are a handful, but I'm not planning to teach that much longer. I'm still deciding if I want to continue teaching after this year."_ Dani spoke honestly as she fidgeted with her hands.

Santana was honestly surprised. "What will you do if you don't teach?"

_"Something with music. I think I want to write. I don't have a five year plan in place or anything though."_

"Wow. That sounds awesome. I've always wanted to get back into music."

Dani pointed at Santana saying,_ "Ha! I knew we would have lots in common. Do you sing?"_

Santana nodded. "I haven't done a lot of it lately, but I love going to open mic night with friends. My friends are all theater geeks."

Dani smiled._ "I want to hear you sing sometime."_

Santana blushed, "Of course. And I want to hear what you can do" Santana laughed relaxing into the conversation. Dani was interesting and fun to talk to. She could see herself going on another date with her soon.

* * *

**Not my best work but I tried. Please review and tell me what you would like to see more of! More Fio? More Dani? Let me know! :)**


	3. Ouch

Dani stood in front of her classroom like she did everyday and tried to get some knowledge into the seven year olds brains. She had been teaching for around three years and although she loves kids and has an okay time teaching, she knew it wasn't what she wanted to be doing for the rest of her life. A part of her regretted going through those years of college. Those were her glory years where she would have had the best chance to succeed as a musician of some sort.

She was having a horrible today. The kids were all hyper from some candy handed out to them in the morning. Her attention was drawn to Fio Lopez who was chatting away with a friend in the back of the class. "Fio. Eye's up here please."

Fiorella looked up to Dani and said,_ "My eyes were up there."_

It was weird sort of dating one of your students mom. They hadn't made it official yet, and they had only been on two dates so far and a lot of texting and phone calls, but Dani couldn't see it stopping anytime soon. They were having fun together and she wanted to be with someone like her.

"Really? What was I talking about then?" Even though Dani really does love Fio, the girl could get on her nerves, especially when she was having a bad day.

_"I don't know. It was BORING."_ The whole class was looking at Fio and she just smiled with confidence.

"Fio go sit in the hallway." Dani was done talking to her.

She rolled her eyes and said, _"Fine. Well I don't want you kissing my Mom anymore then."_

Dani cringed as the whole class laughed. Fio seemed pleased with her stupid comeback and she left the classroom. Dani took a deep breath before calming the rest of the class down and continuing teaching. She would have to talk to Santana about this later.

* * *

Santana walked up to Dani's apartment before knocking on the door. Dani had asked her to meet her there and although she was excited to see her place for the first time, she also knew Dani wanted to talk about something.

Dani answered the door with a small smile and didn't seem as perky as normal. _"Hey."_

Santana smiled back to her saying, "hey" before following her into her apartment.

Dani flopped down on the couch before saying, _"I had a horrible day today."_

Santana frowned, "What happened?"

She looked at Santana seriously._ "Did you tell Fio we've been going out?"_

Santana froze. "I mean she know's that I've been to lunch with you a couple times. Why, what did she do?" She was growing worried. "Is she being bad again?"

Dani buried her face in her hands and Santana quickly took a seat next to her on the couch. "Are you okay? You're worrying me!"

Santana immediately panicked when she heard Dani sniffle. They had only been on two dates and she wasn't expecting to have to deal with anything deep this soon in the relationship. Dani lifted her face to look at Santana, _"I'm sorry I'm being dramatic. I'm just super stressed out!"_

Santana grabbed her hand trying to soothe her. "Please tell me what's going on."

_"Fio announced to the class today that 'she doesn't want me kissing her mom anymore.' It's not only that though, all the kids are being bad. I'm just getting scared cause I'm barely halfway through the year and I really don't want to be doing this anymore."_

"She said that?" Santana was surprised. She had been working hard the past couple weeks to get Fio's behavior back on track. It was frustrating because she didn't know what she was doing wrong. "I'm so sorry, Dani."

_"I wanted to know if you think it would be a good idea to move Fio to another class. I don't know how long we will be seeing each other, but I'm hoping for a while and I'm just thinking in the long run it might be better."_

"Do you want her moved because of that or because she's a handful?" Santana didn't like that idea at all. Fio doesn't do well with change and that would just mess her up. Besides, if her and Dani were going to last that long, Dani will only be her teacher for about five more months.

Dani frowned, _"You know I love Fio. It just seems like she really hates me now."_

"She doesn't hate you Dani. Before we met, she never had a bad thing to say about you. She always thought you would pretty and fun."

_"Well she seems to hate my guts lately. Santana, the stuff she has said.. any other kid would have been suspended by now."_

Santana's eyes bulged. "Suspended? Why haven't I heard about any of this? She is in 2nd grade! What has she done that's suspension worthy?"

_"Well for starters, today she called me a cunt. Not in front of the class thank god. She punched one of the boys in the classroom. Let me also stress that both of these incidents were today."_

"Okay, first of all she definitely didn't get the word cunt from me because I hardly use it and I want to know what the boy did to make her punch him."

Dani sighed._ "But are you seeing that there is a behavioral problem here? I thought it might stop after the conference which it did for a while, but now it's gotten worse."_

"Do you want to just tell me what I'm doing wrong? Believe it or not, I've been trying pretty fucking hard to get her back on track but nothing has been working. She has a mind of her own."

_"I have no idea, Santana."_

Santana huffed. "Well until you do have an idea. Don't be judging my parenting for her behaviors. I'm doing my fucking best here."

_"That's not what I meant to do here. I'm sorry I just had a bad day, I shouldn't have called you."_

Santana sighed. "I'm just gonna go. I'll talk to you later."

* * *

**Author's Notes: Don't hate me, I have plans. Fio will seem less like a demon child in the next chapter. She's just layered. :) Please review and tell me what you liked/hated. Also let me know what you want to see more of. I'll have a cute Dani/Fio moment in the future, I just needed them to hit a rough patch early on. THANKS!**


	4. Don't Judge Me Please

Santana woke up on Saturday morning and rolled over to see Fio sleeping soundly next to her. One of the downfalls to living in an apartment with only a room, a bathroom, and a small kitchen was having to share a bed every night.

Santana snuggled up to Fio and slowly traced up and down her arm with her fingers. She loved these moments when Fio was relaxed sleeping. It was 9:30 though, and it was time to wake up. Santana leaned over Fio, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Fio slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. She then closed her eyes and turned facing her Mami snuggling into her. _"Can I sleep a little longer, Mami?"_ One thing Santana loved about the mornings was the Fio was usually too tired to be sassy. "No baby. We can stay in bed but no going back to sleep." Fio groaned and buried her head in Santana's stomach. Santana just laughed.

"I wanted to ask you something, sweetie. Can we talk for a minute." Santana always had serious discussions with her daughter in the mornings. Fio just looked up at Santana and played with her shirt. _"About what?"_

"I want to know where you heard the word 'cunt'. Miss Santos said you called her one the other day."

Fio didn't answer for a while and just stared. _"Maddie called me one."_

"Well how did it make you feel when she called you that?"

Fio looked down. _"Bad."_

"So why did you think it was a good idea to call Miss Santos one? Don't you think it made her feel bad too?"

_"Cause I don't like her."_ Although it made Santana sad to hear that, she was at least happy that Fio was talking openly to her. All Santana knew was that she needed to get the behavior to stop. "Why don't you like her, babe? She's really nice."

Fio continued to fidget with Santana's shirt. _"Cause I don't want you to go live with her."_

Santana laughed and moved some hair out of her eyes. "Babe, I'm not going to live with her. And besides if I ever go live with anybody, you will be coming with me!"

Fio finally let out a goofy grin. _"Can we live in a mansion?"_

"That would be awesome, but I don't see that happening anytime soon. Not with my paycheck."

Santana gave Fio a quick kiss on the head before saying, "You really need to be nice to Miss Santos at school though. No more mean names otherwise you will be in big trouble. And please no punching any boys no matter what they do to you!"

Fio smiled. _"Even if they try to kiss me?"_

She laughed. "Maybe next time just try to run away. You can punch them when they're older and can handle a punch from someone as strong as you."

* * *

Dani walked nervously to Santana's door trying to muster up the courage to knock. She hadn't been to Santana's place yet and was scared Santana didn't want her there. Dani had immediately after regretted the talk she had with Santana the other day and needed to apologize.

She knocked on the door quickly and waited for an answer. She hadn't texted before hand which was probably stupid, but there was no use stressing about it now. A pang of anxiety fell through her as the door opened revealing a surprised Santana.

Dani had a nervous smile on her face and said, _"Are you busy? Can we talk for a second?"_

Santana looked back into her apartment before stepping into the hallway and shutting the door behind her not wanting Dani to come inside. She didn't want her to see how shitty her apartment was and she didn't want Fio seeing her. "Sure."

_"Look, Santana. I'm so sorry about the other day. Everything I said was stupid and wrong and I hope you can forgive me. I just had a horrible day and was blaming it all on the kids. I shouldn't have been bitching about anything. Fio's an amazing kid, switching classes was a stupid idea. I'm so sorry."_ Dani frowned knowing her apology sucked. How do you apologize for being a dickhead?

Santana just sighed. "I'm sorry too. I get super defensive when it comes to Fio. I just hate feeling judged like that." Santana had cooled off since the incident and wasn't as mad anymore.

_"I wasn't judging you Santana, I promise! I know it must be hard doing it all on your own. You're doing a great job."_

"I rarely ever feel like it but thanks. And let's just put this whole incident behind us, okay? I'd rather go back to all the fun we were having." Santana smiled and was happy when Dani returned one.

_"That sounds perfect. Are you doing anything tonight? We can get drinks or I can make you some dinner at my place."_

"I'd love to see your place again. I barely got to see it last time."

_"Well my place it is then. I'll see you tonight."_ Dani grinned before leaning in for a quick kiss. Santana knew it was happening and quickly returned it, glad that they finally got their first kiss out of the way. She couldn't keep the smile off of her face though as she watched Dani walk away.

* * *

**Thanks for all the follows and favorites! Please review and tell me what you want to see in future chapters! There will be a Dani/Fio scene in the next chapter!**


	5. Just the Way You Are

Santana laid snuggled into Dani's side on a couch in her apartment. Dani's apartment was nice for someone with a teacher's salary even if she did share it with a roommate. Santana had thought about upgrading to a better place with roommates, but she didn't think it was worth it. Her and Fio were fine where they were for the time being. They would get a bigger apartment on their own once Santana could afford it.

Santana was relaxed as her and Dani watched some Netflix. They were having a lazy night together since Rachel had kindly volunteered to watch Fio for a couple hours. It was hard for them to see each other with Dani having the same schedule as her daughter.

Dani leaned up from the couch to get her cup of water taking a sip. _"So I was drawing a monkey on the whiteboard today and I drew it some pecks cause you know monkeys have pecks, and Fio yelled out in front of everyone, 'Why did you draw boobs on the monkey?!' I laughed so hard."_

Santana smiled. It sounded just like her daughter. "Oh my god. She would! She's been better lately, right?"

Dani smiled and said, _"Yeah, she's been fine. Nothing too extreme."_ Dani leaned forward giving Santana a kiss. Santana smiled into it before leaning closer to her deepening it. Ever since their first kiss, Santana and Dani had been getting bolder and bolder with each other.

Santana was on top of Dani and things were heating up quickly. She moved from Dani's lips to her neck smiling as a moan escaped Dani's lips. She slowly tugged at the bottom of Dani's shirt pulling it up but was suddenly stopped by Dani who pulled away. _"Wait, Santana. Can we just take a break for a second?"_

Santana pulled away confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

Dani got out from under Santana and stood up. _"No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just.."_ she took a breath before saying, _"Are we dating?"_

Santana looked up at Dani not really knowing what to say. They hadn't really defined what they were doing yet. "I don't know.. Are we?"

Dani sighed, _"I mean, I really like you. Like a lot. But I can't be having sex with one of my students moms without some kind of commitment."_

Santana understood what she was saying. It would be a little weird to just be sleeping around with her daughters teacher. "Do you want to be dating?"

Dani smiled shyly. _"I mean, yeah. Do you?"_

Santana got up from the couch and wrapped her arms around Dani's waist. "Of course I do. Who would pass up a girl like you?" Santana leaned into Dani, giving her another kiss. Dani broke away one last time saying, _"We're still not having sex tonight! Maybe next time."_ Santana laughed. "I'd like to see you try to keep your hands off me next time."


End file.
